Sakura KissAn Ouran Fan Fic
by LunarLotus123
Summary: Saichi was bullied often growing up, so when she got to high school she adopted a male persona. Now going by Sai, she has been talked into hosting in Tamaki's club. Will she fare alright?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey! Back off!"

A girl in a brown Ouran uniform with black hair and red bangs stood cornered by a bunch of gangster looking students.

"I think the kitty is scared!" one of the boys replied snickering.

One of the other boys reached to grab on to her arm, but he was knocked back by the girl hitting him in the face, "What the!? You'll pay for that!"

It only took a moment for the others to gang up on her and start beating her to a pulp.

The girl tried her hardest to fight back but the group was too much for her to handle.

One of the boys managed to kick her to the ground while the rest proceeded to kick her over and over.

This went on for what seemed like an eternity to her, when she felt them stop.

Opening her eyes, the young girl saw a tall figure standing there, "N…nee sama?"

The figure looked down and nodded, "I'm here Saichi."

One of the boys glared at him, "Oi! What the hell are you-"

He was cut off by the boy throwing him to the ground.

The other two guys were about to lash out when one was taken down by a shorter figure with blond hair, "No one messes with Sai-Chan!!!"

Once the trio got the hint, they ran as fast as they could.

The taller figure knelt down and helped his sister up, "You okay?"

"Yeah…" she groaned ignoring the pain in her gut, "Thanks Mori nee-sama…Honey sempai…"

The blonde sighed and hugged his cousin, "Sai-chan…stop picking fights…your gonna get hurt…."

"Honey sempai…I'm fine…"

Mori simply stood up and watched his sister stand, trembling from the beating she had received.

"You guys need to stop worrying…." She muttered shakily.

Before anything could be said, she ran through the courtyard to the school gates and didn't stop till she got home.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

"Oi! Sai-San!"

In the elegant classroom, Sai was sitting by the window, her hair now cut to above her ears, the same red bangs as before, but her uniform was that of the male students.

She glanced over and saw Suoh Tamaki, the classroom idiot, walking over to her, "What the heck do you want?"

"I was wondering…" Tamaki replied leaning against Sai's desk, "If you wanted to join my club."

"Sorry…I don't really do clubs," Sai replied standing up, "Excuse me, I've got Kendo."

"Wait! Your brother and cousin already joined!!"

Hearing this, the girl looked at him, "Now your pulling my leg Suoh. I knew you were crazy but that's pushing it."

"No! It's true! So has Ohtoori Kyoya, Hitachiin Hikaru and Kauro, we just need you to complete the group," he replied with a goofy smile.

Sai paused then leaned against the doorframe, "So what kind of club is it?"

"Simple. A bunch of handsome young men using their spare time to entertain young women with their unique charms," Tamaki explained smiling goofily again

"Sounds intereting…I'll stop by after Kendo and check it out," she replied turning and leaving.

"Great! Thanks man!" Tamaki called out.

After her incident in the previous school year, Saichi pleaded with her parents to allow her to register as a male student.

The only students who knw the truth, were Saichi's brother Takashi, and her cousin Mitsukuni.

Kendo was Saichi's only escape from the realworld at the time, that is…until she found the host club.


	3. Chapter 3

"So…you REALLY talked Morinozuka Sai into joining? I find that hard to believe," Hikaru muttered not looking up from his video game.

"He said he'd be here after kendo! Where is he!" Tamaki cried sounding panicked.

"Sai-San will be here! He always keeps his promise!" Honey said smiling sweetly.

"Is it ALWAYS this noisy?" Sai asked looking around curiously at the over decorated room.

"You made it!" Tamaki cried running over and hugging the new arrival.

"So you're Sai? Nice ta meetcha," the Hitachin twins called out wlaking over.

Sai stood there and pushed them away, "EVER HEARD OF PERSONAL SPACE!"

"Oh yeah, Sai-Chan doesn't like being crowded," Honey called out before taking another bite of his cake.

"I see…Nice to meet you Sai…" Kyoya said smiling creepily.

"Same here…so what do you do here?" Sai asked sitting down on one of the couches.

"We entertain young ladies basically. And with your charm I think you could add a great deal to our club," Tamaki expliained.

Sai looked around, then tilted her head, "Where's Takashi nee sama?"

"Takashi is busy with martial arts," Honey explained hugging his cousin affectionately.

Sai cried out and fell to the ground, "Owww…must you be so hyper Honey sempai?"

"Sorry. I'm just so happy you decided to join!"

"I'm just checking it out," the teen replied as she managed to stand up, "Seems like fun though…"

Tamaki smiled in a puppy like way and hugged Sai, "THAT'S WONDERFUL!"

Without missing a beat, Sai grabbed Tamaki by the wrist, knocked him over and pinned him onto the ground face down, his arm twisted up behind his head.

"GAH! HE'S GONNA KILL ME!" Tamaki cried sounding terrified.

"Only if you don't respect my space," Sai snapped tightening her grip.

"OKOK! I'M SORRY!"

Satisfied, Sai let go and brushed ehr hands off, "Glad we comprehend each other."

Kyoya, sounding rather irate, shifted his glasses and glared at Sai, "Could you not torture our president please?"

Everyone seemed to freeze as he glared.

"Sorry...but he REALLY pissed me off," Sai muttered fixing her cuffs and returning the glare, "Hope that's not a problem."

The room went dead quite as the two glared each other down, an almost thick aura arising between them.

Hikaru and Kauro looked from Kyoya, then Sai, then Kyoya, then back to Sai.

Finally, Kyoya looked away and went to his papers.

Hunny and Tamaki seemed terrified, "Sai out glared Kyoya!"

The twins both shrank back and hid behind the couch as Sai went for the door.

"Sorry...I got homework to do...I'll stop by tomorrow," she rpelied leaving.

Everyone stared at the door before turning to Kyoya who seemed quieter than usual.

Hikaru and Kauro looked at the dark haired teen then wlaked over, "Kyoya sempai...are you okay?"

Kyoya dropped his pencil then glanced at them, "I'm...fine...why do you ask!"

With a gasp, they hurried away.

* * *

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Sai had gotten about halfway home when she was confronted by none other than Reitsu Kassanoda, Ouran's resident gangster.

"The hell do you want?" the dark haired girl asked shifting her backpack and bamboo sword from her shoulder.

"Heard you beat up a couple of my guys...That true?" Kassanoda asked looking a tad irate.

"Yeah...in Kendo...that's what we're supposed to do," she said very slowly and bitterly.

"What? YOU DIDN"T TELL ME THAT YOU MORONS!" the red head barked glaring at his two 'friends' that were hiding around the corner.

"I'm outta here," Sai muttered picking her bag and sword back up.

The others just stared as the strange Morinozuka teen walked away as if she was in her own little world.

Kassanoda just sighed in frustration, "That guy...he seems to damned emotional...it's not normal..."

* * *

When Sai got home, her father was there to greet her, "Ohayou gozaimasu otosan..."

"Hello Saichi. How was school," he asked with a smile.

"It was alright. I met the Suoh kid today."

"Really? What's he like?" the head of the Morinozuka's asked sounding intrigued.

"Annoying," Sai replied, trying to ignore the distaste in her mouth as she took her shoes off and put on a pair of house slippers, "He is immature, hyper, and all around infuriating."

"Hm...that's not what Takashi said."

"Takashi nii-san also has alot more patience than I do."

"True. Well, I'll let you get to your business."

After he left, Saichi went up to her room and grabbed a casual kimono from her closet before getting in the shower.

* * *

"Excuse me, is Morinozuka Sai at home?"

At the door was none other than Kyouya Ohtoori with a book in hand.

The maid, not thinking, nodded and smiled, "Master Sai is upstairs. You may go up if you wish."

"Thank you very much," Kyouya said bowing and heading upstairs.

It wasn't hard to find Sai's room, since it was the only one with a closed door at the moment, "Sai? You here?"

Meanwhile, Mori had just gotten back from his kendo practice when he noticed an extra pair of shoes by the door.

"Oh, Mori-San. Kyouya Ohtoori has gone upstairs," the same maid from earlier said taking his belongings.

Mori hesitated only a moment before sprinting upstairs.

* * *

Kyouya hadn't received an answer so he opened the door, "Sai? I'm coming in..."

Just as he walked in, Sai had just stepped out of the shower, nothing but a white towel draping her wet and pale feminine frame.

The silence between them couldn't even be cut with a knife before Sai screamed.

Kyouya staggered back only to be grabbed by Mori and yanked out of the room.

"Mori-Sempai...Your brother...She...What?"

Mori took Kyouya downstairs and explained everything while Sai got dressed.

"Now that you know...I bet you'll go blabbing it to the chairmans son," Sai muttered walking over to them, her frame now covered in her red and black kimono.

"No actually...after hearing your brothers story I may be able to come up with a deal," the Ohtoori boy said watching Mori leave.

"And what would that be?" Sai asked sitting down across from him as the maid brought out a tray of tea.

"Simple, you join the Host Club, and this will stay between us."

The young woman paused as she poured him a glass, "And if I refuse?"

"Then I go to the chairman and tell him everything," he explained writing something down in his book, "Simple as that."

Sai finished pouring the tea and set a glass in front of Kyouya, "I see...it seems you'll have a new host then."

"Glad we could work it out. We meet tomorrow at three," he said smiling and taking a sip of his tea.

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
